TWINS?
by Rosaliegaaraluver
Summary: Natsu gets back from a job and everyone is acting weird. He looks around. Wait who's the guy in front of the job board? OH MY GOD! "Hi brother" First fanfic, Could later be T and you will eventually see some NatsuxErza and TsunaxLucy Oh ya OC's
1. Unexpected arrival

**Summery: Natsu gets back from a job and when he arrives at the guild, every one is acting strange. He looks around... wait, who's that at the job board? OH MY GOD!**

**Author's note: Um... this is my first fanfiction so after the chapter some ways to improve my writing skills would be appreciated ( sorry for spelling btw) Oh and Italics are thoughts and dreams. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. I know, its a shame...**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

One fine day in the kingdom of Fiore, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everyone was quite happy. Well, ALMOST everyone. There was one person that was very travel sick at the moment.

" Natsuuu, were getting off the train now!" said a small blue cat with white wings and a green backpack as he whined at the red haired lump on the seat.

" Happy, ... we...are...NEVER... taking the train again." breathed a very exasperated Natsu.

**" **You say that every time!" the cat now identified as Happy told Natsu as they got off the train.

As they arrived at the guild called Fairy Tail, Natsu bursts through the doors!

"HEY! EVERYONE WE'RE BAAAACCCKKK!" he shouts

"Wait, what Natsu?" Erza whisperd to Gray.

"Thats definitly him" Gray replied.

"how's that possible?"

"I dunno"

Natsu still stood at the doors, he had a confused frown on his face. _Why is everyone whispering? _Natsu thought. He looked around , everything seemed to be normal. Mira was working at the bar, Romio was complaining and Gray was nude (_shiver)._ Then he looked at the job board. _Wait... who is that? Red hair...Scarf...and flying cat! OH MY GOD! He looks just like me! _

"Who are you!?" Natsu yelled

" Hi, Im Tsuna nice to see you again.." the man said in a calm voice.

_Again? Whats he talking about?_ Thought Natsu

"What do you mean?! I've never seen you before in my life!"

" Do you not remember me? Brother?"

"BROTHER?!"

**END**

**Sorry its really short... ill make a longer second chapter. Anyway hope you liked it!**

**-Rosalie**


	2. Natsu's unknown past

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ready for another chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, If I did that would be sooo AWESOME!**

**Chapter 2: Natsu's unknown past**

"Brother?!" yelled Natsu.

"Well...Um...ya" said Tsuna

"What? No! That's impossible!" said Natsu looking angry, confused and panicked.

"Don't you remember? Natsu? We were four at the time of the fire."

_Fire? What fire?_ He thought. _Wait a minute. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back Natsu-4yrs Tsuna-4yrs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Mama! I'm scared!" cried Natsu while clinging to a woman with short brown hair and bright red eyes, she was wearing a pink dress. over top of her dress she wore a white apron. Behind her was a village set a fire. The flames were roaring like a hungry lion and everyone in that village was its prey._

"_It's going to be OK sweetie. You'll just ride down the river to your grandmothers like we used to do. Now there's a bit of a current so Tsuna's in charge OK? Me and Daddy have to help with the fire"_

"_(Sniff, Sniff) But you'll meet us there right?" asked Natsu as he wiped away tears._

"_Of course! Now hurry up! Grandma's waiting" _

"_OK, bye Mommy, Love you!" Natsu said with a grin._

"_Bye, Love you too!"_

"_C'mon Natsu! You dope!"Yelled Tsuna from the boat._

"_Right! Sorry Nii-san!" Natsu said back._

_~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_As both 4 yr olds drifted down the river, Tsuna kept telling Natsu that things were going to be fine. Tsuna always acted over protective with Natsu even though Tsuna was only older by 3 minutes. They were just talking when suddenly both boys felt boat shift. Natsu looked over the side of the boat, OH NO! He thought. The boat was caught in the current!_

"_Nii-San! Were caught in the current!"_

"_What?!" exclaimed Tsuna" Oh no but the current leads to the falls!"_

_Then Natsu thought of something! _

"_Nii-San! The land stretches out a little further! You could jump out!"_

"_But then what about you?" _

"_I can stand a fall from the water falls!"_

"_No you can't, no one can"_

"_So tell mommy I died a hero!"_

_They realised they were passing the waterfall._

"_Sorry little bro, no can do!" Tsuna said. Then he picked up Natsu who was fairly light and through him on dry land._

"_TSUNAAAA!" Natsu yelled as his brother fell down the water fall. It was then Natsu realised that he did not know how to get to his Grandmother's._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Natsu snapped back to reality.

"YOU CANT BE TSUNA!" he yelled at the man who claimed to be his brother.

"Why?" the other replied

"BECAUSE TSUNA IS DEAD!"

"Oh... so you think I died... Well I didn't!

"No... No... That can't be true!"

"Little bro, it is and um we're kinda making a scene here..."

Natsu was suddenly aware of his surroundings. Everyone was in awe that there were TWO Natsu's!

Also Natsu smelled the air. It smelled like Tsuna. It is him after all those years of hating himself for having let Tsuna die. He was alive. Natsu overcome with sudden emotion, quietly said;

"Nii-san it is you..."

Then fainted. "NATSUUU!"yelled Tsuna and Happy and everyone else including Tsuna's talking cat Duardo.

**END**

**A/N: this chapter was a little longer i noticed that things move quite quickly. Oh well please review hope you like! Till next time,**

**-Rosalie 3**


End file.
